


Power Rangers Dino Assault

by Lady_Kiryu



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kiryu/pseuds/Lady_Kiryu
Summary: 200 million years ago, an alien named Madrent came with the intention of destroying a young planet Earth. However being struck by the beauty of the earth, he became the instrument of Earth’s defense rather than destruction. Now in 2054, the time is at hand for another team of teenagers with attitude.





	1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Dino Assault  
Concept: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with elements from Gokaiger and PROO’s Once A Ranger  
Summary: 200 million years ago, an alien named Madrent came with the intention of destroying a young planet Earth. However being struck by the beauty of the earth, he became the instrument of Earth’s defense rather than destruction. Now in 2054, the time is at hand for another team of teenagers with attitude.    
Theme: Dinosaurs, Courage  
Morphin Call: Dino Charge, Ranger Form/  
Power Down! (Returning to civilian form)  
Character Bios:

Full Name: Declan “Monty” Montgomery    
Ranger Designation: Red Dino Assault Ranger    
Weapons/Gear: Dino Pistol, Dino Sword, Tyranno Battery, Tyranno Pincers, Carnivale Mode, Communicator    
Zord: Tyrannosaurus Rex forms the torso, head and legs of the Dino Assault Megazord.    
Looks: 6’3, Caucasian, brown hair, blue eyes. 17 years old. Played by Nicholas Hoult.    
Personality:  Declan is an upbeat and zany young man. It is often said that he can charm anyone into being his friend. In the beginning, Declan had his reservations about being a ranger but after thinking things through thanks to his conversation with Jason and Casey, he decided that his place for right now is with the Dino Assault Rangers as their leader. He can be likened to the first Terran Red, Jason, as he is even tempered and has leader potential.    
Activities: Declan is an active vocalist, participates in choir actively. Also due to his animal spirit’s influence, he is a part of Eiji’s karate group. He is being trained to work with his leopard spirit by Jasmine Rhodes while his swordwork improvement is watched over by Jayden Shiba.    
Background: He lives with Aileen because mom died and dad is nowhere to be found.   
Home: Declan grew up in Angel Grove and moved to Silver Firs, Washington a year ago.    
Color Mentors: Jason Scott and Casey Rhodes    
Other Info: Likes to be called Monty by friends and family.  

Full Name: Crispin Holloway    
Ranger Designation: Blue Dino Assault Ranger  
Weapons/Gear: Dino Pistol, Dino Sword, Stegosaurus Battery, Stego Shield, Communicator    
Zord: Stego zord, forms the left arm of the megazord.    
Looks: 5’10 ½, Indonesian, black hair, dark brown eyes. 17 years old.   
Played by: Yoshi Sudarso      
Personality: Crispin is a hardworking young man with a can do attitude and plenty of humor to match, joking about the littlest things. His jokes tend to grate on his teammates’ and sister’s nerves. Due to his will do attitude, Crispin was thrilled to become a ranger, contrasting with his teammates attitudes toward the subject.    
Activities: Crispin is the president of the Ranger Legends club at Silver Firs High School, which he started, much to the older rangers’ dismay and annoyance.    
Background: Happy childhood despite the fact that his parents died when he was three in Indonesia, leaving his older sister, Jennifer to raise him.  He helps his sister with her odd jobs company and the raising of his seven year old niece.    
Home: Crispin is a native of Silver Firs.    
Color Mentors: Ethan James and Flynn McAllistair. 

 

Full Name:  Aileen Nelson     
Ranger Description: Pink Dino Assault Ranger  
Weapons/Gear: Dino Pistol, Dino Sword, Triceratops Battery, Tricera Drill, Communicator.  
Zord: Triceratops Zord, forms the right arm of the megazord   

Looks: 5’5, Caucasian, brown hair and brown eyes. 18 years old. Played by: Victoria Justice  
Personality: Headstrong and stubborn, Aileen is a tomboy but puts on gowns when an event that she has to go to requires it of her.  
Activities: Is a member of Eiji’s Karate club and is being trained by Casey Rhodes to harness her Tiger spirit.  
Background: She’s a wealthy heiress and her butler/uncle, MacDonald, raised her after her parents’ death as a young child in a Bruce Wayne fashion.      
Home: Native to Silver Firs  
Color Mentors:  Jasmine Kandou and Jen Scotts  
Other Info:  Eventually falls in love with Declan.  

 

Full Name:  Eiji Kimura    
Ranger Description: Green Dino Assault Ranger    
Weapons/Gear: Dino Pistol, Dino Sword, Velociraptor Battery, Raptor Slasher, And Communicator    
Zord: Velociraptor Zord, forms the right arm on megazord.    
Looks: 5’6, black hair, dark brown eyes, Asian. 16 years old. Played by: Akihisa Shiono    
Personality: Eiji is a cool headed junior in high school. He’s a great swordsman and equals Ramon in tactical planning, however, buts heads with the Black Ranger. He was indifferent when becoming a ranger. Activities: Captain and founder of the Karate club at his school.  

Background: Moved from Japan to Silver Firs when he was three. His parents are also headed for divorce due to his father’s strict upbringing of him and Eiji resents his father for it.    
Home: Silver Firs    
Color Mentors: Cam Watanabe and Mike Jackson    
Other Info: Speaks in an English/Japanese mix when angry, excited or irritated.  

Full Name: Ramon Ingram    
Ranger Description: Black Dino Assault Ranger  
Weapons/Gear: Dino Pistol, Dino Sword, Parasaur Battery, Parasaur Shot    
Zord: Parasaur Zord, forms the left hand on the MegaZord    
Looks: 5’9, brown hair, blue eyes, Caucasian, 23 -25 years old. Played by: Logan Lerman  

Personality: Ramon may act tough but in actuality, is a big softie at heart. He isn’t honest with his feelings which is the subject of many arguments between Eiji and him. He can be considered a ladies man. He didn’t want to be a ranger at first until Parasaurophus showed him what was at stake.    
Activities: He is majoring in archaeology.    
Background: His professor was killed during a field trip.    
Home: Native to Silver Firs.    
Color Mentors: Tommy Oliver and Zack Taylor 

Full Name: Wyatt Decker (Not true name)    
Ranger Description: Gold Dino Assault Ranger  

Weapons/Gear: Ptera Gauntlet, Thunder Saber, Ptera Battery, Communicator buckle    
Zord: Ptera Zord, forms Ptera Lightning Megazord on its own.    
Looks: 5’9, brown hair and dark brown eyes, Guatemalan. 25 years old. Played By: Oscar Isaac    
Personality: Due to his capture by the Strife army and his beliefs, Acan changed his name to Wyatt Decker. He is very shy around women, and his honor code strictly dictates that he help the Dino Assault rangers. Due to his king’s observation about his nature, he initially acts cold and aloof but warms up to Aileen before the rest of the team.    
Activities: Works on a farm outside of Silver Firs.    
Home: Guatemala, 1000 years ago  

Color Mentors: Trey of Triforia and Antonio Garcia  

Full Name: Sarah Bell    
Ranger Description: Turquoise Dino Assault Ranger  
Weapons/Gear: Dino Pistol, Dino Sword, Ankylo battery, Ankylo Mallet, Communicator Buckle    
Zord: Ankylosaurus Zord    
Looks: 5’1, Latino-American, brown hair and eyes. 19-20 years old. Played by: Ariana Grande    
Personality: Don’t let Sarah’s short stature fool you – this girl is dedicated to anything she chooses to put her mind to and if she chooses to tell you what she thinks you’re doing wrong, you better be honored.    
Activities: Works as a waitress at the local Jungle Karma pizza  

Home: Silver Firs    
Color Mentors: Tori Hansen and Madison Russell  

 

Full Name: Hiroya Kimura    
Ranger Description: Graphite Dino Assault Ranger    
Weapons/ Gear: Star Clash Kung Fu, Fierce Breakthrough, Pachy Battery, Communicator Buckle    
Looks: 5’7, brown hair and eyes, Japanese, 25 years old. Played by Kazuya Kamenashi    
Personality: His brash exterior hides a caring soul underneath. Hiroya’s moves are usually seen as calculating and cold, (IE: Sending Declan to a hospital) similar to Eiji.    
Activities: Teaches PE at Silver Firs High and is the supervising teacher for Eiji’s karate group  

Home: Japan 400 years ago, now lives in present day Silver Firs.    
Color mentors Tyzonn and Carlos    
Other Info: Likes to be called Roy if one cannot pronounce his birth name and is Eiji’s ancestor.  

Full Name: Rose Sumner    
Ranger Description: Purple Dino Assault Ranger    
Weapons/Gear: Dino Sword, Dino pistol, Plesio Battery, Communicator Buckle    
Zord: Plesiosaurus    
Looks: 5’6, red hair blue eyes, caucasian. 21 years old. Played By Emma Stone    
Personality: Rose is not afraid of being a ranger. She is usually the first to confer with Declan about MOTW’s after joining the team.   
Activities: Helps Billy with the hideout.    
Home: Silver Firs    
Color Mentors: RJ and Kaileigh Shiba 

Full Name: Ren   
Ranger Description: Silver Dino Assault Ranger   
Zord: Brachiosaurus   
Looks: 5'10, physical looks resemble a blue and red with brown eyes. Voiced by Ving Rhames. 200 million years old, at least.   
Personality: Ren is very secretive due to his sensitive past, which he refuses to reveal to anyone.   
Activities: Tracks Strife Army members for Billy.   
Home: Silver Firs' woods   
Color Mentors: Zhane and Merrick. 

Allies:  

Adam Park: Mentor – Adam became involved with the Dino Assault ranger project when Billy asked him to help mentor the Dino Assault Rangers back when they were Rangers themselves. He is married to Brianna, the purple Mighty Morphin Ranger.

Billy Cranston: Mentor – Billy became involved when Ren chose him at Jason’s insistence while Billy was the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger. He has a doctorate in history as opposed to Tommy Oliver's science doctorate and has a distinct sound when he walks due to a stroke. 

Jason Scott – The first Red Ranger and one of Declan’s color mentors. Can be seen as similar to Declan in personality, although a lot calmer and more strategic minded than Declan.

Casey Rhodes – The red Jungle Fury Ranger and the other color mentor to Declan.

Jayden Shiba – The red Samurai ranger. He was asked to train Declan in the ways of Bushido in order to use his sword properly.

Ethan James - Color Mentor: Ethan is the blue Dino Thunder Ranger.

Flynn McAllistair - Color Mentor: Flynn is the blue RPM Ranger and speaks in a Scottish accent.

Kevin Waters - Bushido Mentor: Kevin is the blue Samurai Ranger.

Camille Tyler - Spirit mentor: Camille is a chameleon master now but before she became an ally of the Jungle Fury rangers, she was the ill-tempered servant of Dai Shi. She helps Crispin master his Chameleon spirit.

Jen Collins - the pink Time Force Ranger, Jen is one of the strongest and toughest pink rangers there are.

Mia Sakamoto - Bushido Mentor: Mia is the pink Samurai Ranger.

Jasmine Rhodes - she is the pink jungle fury ranger and Casey's wife. That doesn't mean she puts up with her husband and brother's antics, however. She still retains her maiden name for her master name and teaches Declan how to master the leopard spirit.

Cam Watanabe - the green Samurai Ranger. He shares his title with Mike, which still annoys this Ranger but has managed to get along with the younger green. He is married to the Dino Thunder pink ranger, Evelyn Watanabe (neé Cranston)

Mike Jackson - is also the green Samurai Ranger. He ended up the butt of one of Cam's jokes before the two made peace.

Jarrod Tyler is the lion Master now. Before, however, Jarrod was the host for Dai Shi. He is married to Camille. He helps Eiji master the lion spirit.

Emily Jackson - Emily is the Yellow Samurai Ranger and Ramon's mentor for Bushido. She is married to Mike.

Tommy Oliver - one of the most long-standing Rangers there is and referred to as Technicolor Tommy, he serves as Ramon's color mentor.

Zack Taylor he is the first Mighty Morphin Black Ranger and Ramones other color mentor.

Lily Chilman - she is the yellow Jungle Fury Ranger and Ramon's Spirit mentor.

( will add more as the other rangers appear...)

Zords: 

Tyranno – Voiced by Ryo Ryusei: Tyranno has a quirky personality, just like his fated partner. He is not above acting like a dog to cheer up Declan when Declan is depressed. (Just think of Clifford as a Tyrannosaurus Rex and you have Tyranno) He lives in Hawaii in a volcano. 

Stego – Voiced by Yamato Kinjo: Like Crispin, Stego has a fun-loving personality but unlike Crispin, Stego knows when Crispin’s jokes go too far and if he is in the vicinity, he will stomp around without warning to shake Crispin up in order to stop his jokes. He lives beneath the Artic Circle’s ice. 

Tricera – Voiced By Ayuri Konno: Tricera has a Burmese cat’s personality; meaning she forms a strong bond with her partner, is very playful (she has been known to gently nudge Billy or Adam like a horse before meeting Aileen) and interested in human activity. She lives in the Grand Canyon. 

Raptor – Voiced By Akihisa Shiono: Raptor has a mishmash of two cat personalities; The ragdoll for its gentle personality and generally laidback disposition and the Russian blue for its tendency to sense when its owner is upset, and will offer comfort by staying nearby. Raptor is also known to mimic Eiji for humor which will usually make Eiji laugh. He lives in the bamboo forests of Japan. 

Paras – Voiced By Syuusuke Saito: Paras has a fatherly disposition towards Ramon, which Ramon appreciates due to his lack of a father in his home as a child. However, he does not appreciate Paras’s sarcastic attitude when he does something Paras thinks is wrong. He lives in a British castle. 

Ptera  – Voiced by Atsushi Maruyama: He speaks like a Sengoku era Samurai warrior and uses 'de gozaru' at the end of his sentences. He is generally overprotective of Wyatt and has a strict code of honor like his partner. He lives in a volcano next to Tyranno in Hawaii. 

Villains  
Kairos – creator of the Strife army.  
Strife – Arch villain    
Cronos – Thousand Faced Priest   
Acheron – Knight of Sorrow   
Karoly – Knight of Joy   
Lorcan – Knight of Anger   
Merari – Knight of Bitterness   
Felix – Knight of Merriment (in training under Karoly)  
Madrent – Demon Sword Priest  
Vipers - foot soldiers


	2. ancient power, new attitude part 1

Chapter 1:  
Ancient Power, New Attitude  
Part One

  
January 14, 2054

After all this time, one would think that Billy Cranston would not be surprised by the new villains’ entrance. The 79 year old was a former blue ranger, fighting Rita as well as Lord Zedd. He’d also seen the arrival of the Machine Empire after his days as the blue ranger were over. So when Ren popped in and said that it was time to summon the teenagers he’d chosen, Billy was unable to hide the shock in his expression.

“It’s time to choose the newest generation of five overbearing and over-emotional humans.” Billy commented to himself as he channeled his old mentor, Zordon. The interdimensional being’s sacrifice was a large blow to both sets of the Mighty Morphin team, since they were the first two sets of teams he mentored and they all considered him as a father figure in their lives. Billy picked up the phone and dialed Adam Park’s phone number. Adam was the only replacement for Zack when Zack left with Trini and Jason to go to a peace conference in Switzerland.

“Thank you for calling Jurassic Park. This is Adam speaking, how may I help you today?” Billy snorted. Since Park was Adam’s last name, it spawned a lot of Park related jokes.

“Adam, that joke is seriously old.” Billy remarked. “You better not let your wife hear that one or she’ll never let you hear the end of it.” Brianna Park (neé Hart) hated the Park related jokes and often told Adam to cool it.

“Sorry, Billy. I couldn’t resist for old times’ sake.” Adam apologized. Billy grinned as he looked at the family picture his daughter sent him for Christmas last year. “What can I help you with?”

“Adam…Its time. Ren came and told me that the Strife army is rising again.” Billy announced. Silence fell between the two former rangers. Both felt the need to defend the Earth but knew their era was already gone. “Are you sure that you want to co-mentor the team with me?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I told you we would be in this together. Once a ranger, always a ranger.” The coined phrase made Billy smile.

\---

Declan Montgomery was looking over the set of songs that his choir class was supposed to sing for the town's Valentine's Day festival in February when he saw Crispin Holloway disappear down one of their school's unused hallways. He put away his music sheets and caught up with Crispin. “What are you doing? You know that you'll get a detention if you're caught down there.” He lectured.

“Don't be a buzz kill, Monty. Geez, I think you actually enjoy destroying other people's idea of fun.” Crispin snapped before he sighed and turned around to face Declan. “Didn’t you get Dr. Cranston’s note about wanting to meet us after school in homeroom?”

“No, the substitute erased the board before I spotted my name.” Declan answered, frowning as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. “We are going to get into trouble if a teacher catches us down here again.”

“No, we won’t.” Declan frowned and raised his eyebrow but then he heard Dr. Cranston, the history teacher, coming down the hallway. Dr. Cranston had a particular sound while walking since his partial paralysis two years ago due to a stroke.

“Whatever, Dr. Cranston's coming.” Declan remarked, folding his arms in irritation.

“Declan, Dr. Cranston is cool with it. He's...” However, Declan saw the horror in his classmate's eyes and knew that the older man had caught up to them.

“In charge of the group you are bordering on being tardy for, Mister Holloway.” A voice interrupted Crispin. Declan turned to face his history teacher with a sheepish smile. “We have special guests today so in the future, Mr. Montgomery, my classroom rules still apply. If you are not in the classroom by the time I get there, you are tardy.”

“And that's another detention with Dr. Cranston. Thanks, Crispin.” Declan snapped. Crispin beamed at Declan.

“Actually, since I'm not in the classroom, it's not a detention but I would advise you to hurry.” Dr. Cranston corrected softly. Both boys looked at each other and then made a headlong dash for the unused classroom. They heard their teacher chuckle just before they entered the classroom to find three other kids sitting with confused looks on their faces and eleven adults standing in the front in various poses of rest. The most alert was the younger guy in red. His brown eyes assessed Declan in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't have any time to mull it over because Dr. Cranston walked in, bringing the adult count to twelve.

“Okay, I'm sure all of you are wondering why Dr. Cranston has chosen you to come here.” An Asian guy wearing a black shirt with green stripes announced. “Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?”

“They're widely considered to be urban legend, myths.” One of the guys blurted out. Declan recognized him as Eiji Kimura, the captain of the school's karate team.

“Power Rangers a myth? What does your school teach those kids, Billy?” The older red asked. It sounded like he didn't like the idea of being regarded as a myth.

“The normal subjects, Jason.” Dr. Cranston said tiredly and looked at the Asian man who had spoken.

“I assure you that the Power Rangers are real. We've never revealed our civilian identities because of the space rangers being accused of grand theft.” Adam said calmly. “I am Adam Park.”

“Mr. Park, you sound like you speak from experience.” Declan spoke up. Adam smiled at him.

“I am. I took over from Zack,” When Adam said 'Zack', an African American man near the door raised his hand with a grin on his face.

“That's great and all, but what does that have to do with us?” Ramon, the only one who wasn't in high school asked. He was a previous graduate, however.

“Our planet is in deep trouble.” The younger red spoke. “Earth needs a team of Power Rangers again.”

“So why can't you gather every last ranger on the planet?” The new girl asked. Declan thought her name was Eileen or something similar.

“Our time to protect the earth has passed. A new team needs to take up the mantle and I chose you guys to perform that duty.” Dr. Cranston announced. “These Rangers are here at my request to help you with your decisions. Declan, you’ll be speaking with Jason Scott and Casey Rhodes.” The two reds swept him into the hallway while Dr. Cranston assigned the rest of the adults to the kids.

“So let's start with fears. That should be a good topic, right, Casey?” The younger red nodded. “What fears do you have related to rangering?”

“Isn't the red ranger usually the leader? I can't lead. I've never led anyth-” Declan started to protest the idea of his being the leader. He was nowhere near the amount of leader material that these guys were at. Casey, in particular, because he looked like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Hey, I was a cub when I was made the red ranger.” Casey pointed out. At Declan's confused look, Casey added, “Pai Zhuq speak for rookies. My point is every red ranger learns how to be a good leader during their service.” Jason nodded in agreement with Casey’s sentiment.

“Casey's right. Zordon pulled my team out of a restaurant when Rita Repulsa attacked the Earth for the first time. Leading a ranger team isn't as bad as it sounds. You have to follow your instincts but more importantly, listen to your teammates when you make a decision. I have faith in you and so does Casey.” Jason said with a smile.

“What if we fail?” Declan asked softly.

“The only way we'd be disappointed is if you didn't put up a good fight, Declan.” Casey replied. "You have the spirit of the leopard, like my girlfriend. She's a natural born leader when I’m not around. I see the same in you." That was high praise from a former red ranger.

“Give being the red ranger a little time and you'll see it's where you belong.” Jason added. Declan nodded.

\---

Flynn Mc Alistair and Ethan James weren’t sure of what to think about the young man Billy chose for their successor. For one, he was overly excited about meeting former power rangers. “Oh, we’re here to talk about you, Crispin. Not us.” Flynn chided.

“Flynn’s right.” Ethan said as he massaged his temples. “You need to be willing to be Stego’s partner.”

“I am willing, Mr. James!” Crispin enthusiastically replied. “I’ve always wanted to be a power ranger!” Both Ethan and Flynn shared a look.

“I say we let Stego decide about whether or not he’s willing to serve with an overly excitable partner.” Ethan whispered to Flynn.

“Yes, since what we’re saying to him isn’t sinking in.” Flynn agreed.

\---

Jasmine Kandou and Jen Scotts sat down. “Aren’t pinks supposed to be damsels in distress?” was the first thing out of Aileen’s mouth. Both former pinks looked at the other with amused expressions, although Jen’s was tinged with worry. “Because I can’t do that.” Both blinked.

“Most, if not all of the pinks prefer to solve their own problems, Aileen.” Jen answered. “I was leader of my team during their tenure and while I relied on Wes as my right hand, I was the one who made the decisions.” She looked at Jasmine, to see if the younger ranger wanted to add anything.

“I hated being the stereotypical pink. If I was, I certainly wouldn’t be serving as a go between for Casey and my brother when they get into one of their arguments.” Aileen chortled at her predecessor’s example.

“It’s dangerous to be a damsel in distress when you’re a ranger. Sometimes, your significant other can’t help you because they happen to be in the villain’s clutches. That happened to Wes on one occasion that I recall.” Jen replied.

“Or they could have been poisoned by the villain, as Casey was.” Jasmine added. Jen nodded at Jasmine’s example.

“It’s best for everyone around for you to stand on your own two feet when there’s a problem.” Jen remarked. Aileen took the two pinks remarks to heart and resolved to be the kind of pink ranger that these two would be proud of.

\---

“Do you want to become a ranger?” Cam asked. Eiji shrugged. Throughout the whole conversation, Eiji said very little to the former greens and both green samurai rangers were getting very irritated with him.

“If I have to, I will.” Eiji said suddenly, surprising the men. “With the earth in desperate times, how can I not take the mantle?” The question utterly baffled both rangers. It sounded like Eiji didn’t want to be a ranger.

“Eiji…you sound a bit reluctant.” Mike pointed out.

“I am but I am also willing to become a ranger.” Eiji replied. Cam nodded, reminded of Eiji’s grandfather, who he was named after. That Eiji had been BoukenSilver and if he remembered his Sentai history correctly, there was some reservation on Eiji’s part to serve – albeit for a different reason.

“You remind me of your maternal grandfather. I met him once and I don’t think Hunter or Shane can look at another raw vegetable again without barfing.” Cam said with a small smile and chortle.

“Grandma always complained about that.” Eiji volunteered with a chortle of his own. “Grandpa still swipes the fresh vegetables she cooks with.”

“Sounds like Ji and Kaileigh would get along famously with him then.” Mike commented with a chortle of his own.

\---

“Let me cut to the chase,” Ramon started as Zack and Tommy sat down. “I have no interest in being a ranger.” Both rangers looked at each other. They were disturbed that Ramon would be the toughest to crack, the others being relatively easy to figure out from what the older rangers were overhearing.

“Billy would give us the difficult one.” Tommy muttered to himself.

“Ramon please, man. We don’t have time to search for another black ranger candidate.” Zack tried to convince Ramon to join their cause.

“Not my problem.” Ramon replied, stubbornly folding his arms.

“Ramon, would you please listen to us? As it turns out, I was just like you when I started my ranger career. I wasn't asked by Zordon to join the team – Rita ensorcelled me to destroy the other Rangers. After Jason broke the spell, I was afraid of being rejected by the other rangers but instead, they pulled me into the fold.” Tommy explained while Ramon impatiently listened.

“Ramon, there is only one chance to take the right stance. We are giving you that chance to make a difference as we once did.” Adam commented as he came over. Ramon rolled his eyes.

“A chance to keep the Power alive.” A familiar voice to Tommy said. Ramon's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that the soccer coach was a former ranger.

“No way...You, a Power Ranger, Coach McKnight?” The coach kindly smiled at Ramon.

“Yes way. I was the red dino thunder ranger. Dr. O was my mentor. You would be wise to listen to his experiences as well as listening to these other two black rangers, Ramon. Zack was the first and Adam was the second.” Conner replied, hoping that Billy and Adam’s assessment of Ramon was correct – that listening to him was exactly what Ramon needed.

“Okay. So you don't have time to search for a replacement for me?” Ramon asked. Tommy and Zack nodded. “I'm on board, then...I guess.”

\---

Jason, Casey and Declan reentered the classrooms. Billy looked expectantly at the kids like they were supposed to make a decision once Declan sat down at his desk. However, Declan spoke first. “If you will have me, I will stay as red.” He announced to his future teammates.

“I'll be behind you a hundred percent, bro.” Crispin commented, standing up. Crispin was Declan's first friend that he'd made at Silver Firs High. Crispin picked Declan to pair up with him on a science experiment and the two, despite all their differences, became the best of friends.

“As will I.” Eiji said, standing up. Eiji was very softspoken and his hard demeanor intimidated Declan to no end, so it surprised Declan that Eiji was willing to accept him as leader material.

“You can count on me.” Both Ramon and Aileen said in unison, though Ramon sounded a bit reluctant. It was unanimous. Declan nodded at his team, accepting their confidence as his own. He would make sure that they succeeded in what Dr. Cranston chose them for.

“Wonderful, it's unanimous amongst the humans. Now, you just need to gain the permission of your respective Zord.” Billy announced.

“What?!” All the teens exclaimed at once, making the former rangers grin.

\---  
It was decided that Jason and Cole would teleport to Hawaii with Declan to gain the approval of Tyranno. They told him Tyranno really wasn't that bad once someone got to know him. They didn't prepare him for the fact that Tyranno was huge, however. The Dino zord had to bend its head down to look and sniff at Declan, which Declan thought was odd. He screeched and then looked at Declan.

"He says that he is very pleased with you." Cole translated. The Dino zord affectionately nudged Declan which shocked him.

"Well, Tyranno, we have to go." Jason told the Zord. Tyranno hung its head and whined. "Did Tyranno just whine, Cole?" Jason asked the former red.

"Yes. Tyranno thinks it’s a dog." Cole replied, arching an eyebrow. "Interesting Zord, Declan." Declan idly wondered if that was good or bad.

"Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting?" Declan asked.

"It's good where a sentient zord is concerned." Cole explained. "My lion zord never let me forget that it was a wild cat zord." The image, Declan had to admit, was hilarious. Who would treat a big lion zord as a house pet? Tyranno certainly wasn't one and Declan didn't think Tyranno would get into his house at his present size.

"My Tyranno wasn't sentient." Jason explained softly. "Seriously, though, whose idea was it to program it as a dog?" Declan snorted. His inkling that Tyranno hated Jason’s comment was very strong.

Tyranno blinked, stunned at the former Red's comment. Silence reigned for five minutes before Tyranno added in heavily accented English, “Can I eat him…please?!” Declan now shook with laughter at the dinosaur’s threat.

“We do not eat former rangers, no matter how obnoxious they may be Tyranno.” Cole softly told the zord.

“That wasn’t brave, that was…stupid.” Tyranno added, still blinking out of shock.

“Thank god Zordon never made our zords sentient…” Declan thought he heard the older red say as they teleported back to the classroom.

\---

A/N2: I’m going to stop here for now. I will write the rest into Chapter 2: Ancient Power, New Attitude Part Two


	3. Ancient power new attitude part 2

Title: Power Rangers Dino Assault

Author: Lady_Kiryu

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, Power Rangers, storyline of The Incredibles. They belong respectively to Toei, Hasbro and Disney/Pixar. I just own my characters and whatever you don’t recognize.

Inspired by: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger

Story Category: Power Rangers

Author’s note: Thanks to Tony Rizzo, who I asked to help with this, and my besties, Aprildawn Hale for helping me figure out the timeline logistics so I wouldn’t be erasing whole teams from Ranger history and Frank Brown for suggesting the scene with Tyranno.

 

Chapter 2: Ancient Power,   
New Attitude Part 2

 

Billy turned to Crispin. The newest blue was idly drawing pictures of dinosaurs in his sketchpad, concentrating on a picture of a stegosaurus. “Crispin,” he announced, startling the young man. “You’ll need to dress a bit warmer than that for where you’re going.” Crispin blinked and set down his pencil. It was no secret that Dr. Cranston thought that Crispin had ADD. He often exhibited signs that weren’t that easy to miss. 

“Um, I do? Where am I going again, Dr. Cranston?” Crispin asked. 

“You’re going to the Arctic Circle.” A melodious voice with a slight hint of a Japanese accent replied, startling Crispin even further. “I’m Kiyoshi Yorkland and I will be serving as your translator today. Please remember that since Stego lives in an isolated area with no human contact, he can only speak one sentence at best although he may strive for more so don’t expect him to be too chatty today.” Crispin nodded as Dr. Cranston handed him warm clothes suited to trekking in the Arctic Circle. 

“Get changed quickly and meet us back here please. Kiyoshi and her husband share one thing in common. They hate to be kept waiting if they’re helping someone.” Billy directed. Crispin nodded and dashed out of the classroom to head toward the boys’ bathroom.  

As quickly as he could, Crispin changed and rushed back to the classroom as he hoped he didn’t keep Kiyoshi waiting too long. “I think we have a new record for speed from you, Mr. Holloway.” Billy said as Crispin entered the classroom. Ethan and Kiyoshi were waiting for him. Then as quickly as it happened, Crispin was teleported to Stego’s location. Crispin was really glad for the warm outfit, since he was freezing. 

Stego was kind of hard to miss being a humongous blue zord. He almost didn’t register the fact that he was being visited.

“Stego!” Kiyoshi called out and the zord, upon hearing her, slowly rotated so he could walk up to them and leaving Crispin unprepared for the sheer size of Stego. Stego stepped in front of Ethan so he could survey him. 

“No, the other one is to be your partner, Stego. Ethan was Tricera’s partner when Mesagog threatened the earth.” Kiyoshi corrected. Stego turned to Crispin. 

“Shame.” Stego commented as if it were hard for him to speak. “My actual partner is a baby by comparison.” He looked into Crispin’s eyes, slightly unnerving the blue ranger. 

“I look forward to serving you, if you will let me.” Crispin blurted out, finding that he wanted this Zord’s approval. “What do you call it when a dinosaur gets in a car accident?” 

“Crispin!” Ethan hissed, trying to signal that the joke wouldn’t be appropriate for Stego.  
   
“No, it’s fine, young one.” Stego told Ethan. “I enjoy a good joke now and again. What’s the answer?” 

“Tyrannasaurus wreck!” Crispin announced.

Stego blinked, frowned and then laughed. It was startling to hear a Dino Zord laugh.   
“Don’t utter that one in Tyranno’s presence. He’ll threaten to eat you.” Stego murmured, chuckling to himself. “You’ll do hatchling. You’ll do.  You remind me of Dr. Cranston.” 

“Why?” Crispin asked.  

“He was on the same wavelength with his Dino zord.” Stego was still chuckling. “Given time, you and I perhaps, will have the same bond.” 

“So you will work with him?” Kiyoshi asked. 

"Definitely." Stego replied. "Sorry, its hard for me to form words." Crispin nodded, grateful that the zord was giving him a chance.  

"I hope that I can understand you without Kiyoshi one of these days." Crispin remarked. If Stego was able to smile, the zord would have. 

"You will, Crispin, you will." Stego assured him softly. 

\---

Aileen watched as Declan and then Crispin teleported to meet their Zords. She then idly began to wonder what her zord was like. "Aileen? Hi, I’m Kaileigh Shiba, the purple Samurai Ranger." A friendly Asian woman introduced herself. This Ranger was everything Aileen would like to be as a ranger. She seemed to be smart, pretty, and decisive. 

"I thought that a pink ranger was going to…" Aileen started, surprised when the older woman began to laugh. 

"Sorry." she apologized. "Your color doesn’t have a zord translator so Dr. Cranston asked me to translate."

"Oh," Aileen said softly. "Where is my Zord located?"

"Tricera is located in the Grand Canyon," Kaileigh said and then appraised her clothes. "Nice choice. It's going to be hot where we're going." She said approvingly.

Then they were teleported inside the Grand Canyon and Aileen smelled a damp earthy scent. It was also hard to see because of limited lighting. "Where's Tricera?" Eileen whispered. Kaileigh just shrugged as she looked around. Aileen started forward as something gently nudged at her. She screamed.

"Sorry!" A feminine voice thundered. "I thought that Dr. Cranston told you!" Aileen whirled around and saw a huge pink Triceratops looking sheepishly at her.

"I'll remember from now on," Eileen replied. "Um..."

"Wow! Dr. Cranston actually got a girl!" Tricera exclaimed. Aileen and Kaileigh both looked amused. "I'll be honored to serve with you."

\--- 

Eiji was transported to Japan, where a bamboo forest stood. Mike and Cam had come with him to see if Raptor would accept him. "Where is Raptor?" Eiji asked as he looked around. Mike and Cam shrugged. "I feel like a myna bird will come out and say, bonjour stupid."

A loud squawk made Eiji jump. "Bonjour stupid!" A voice thundered in amusement.

"What the - Maitase!" Eiji yelled.

"Eiji... This is Raptor. He's the youngest of the Zords." Mike said with a laugh. "Raptor, this is Eiji. I think it would be best to hold off on the mimicry until Eiji gets to know you."

If Raptor could have pouted, he would have. Instead he started to walk off, tail between his legs. "Wait Raptor." Eiji said, making the Zord shift his head to look at him.

"Yes?" The Zord replied sadly.

"I was just startled. That was actually pretty funny." he stated.

"So, you'll work with me?" Raptor asked hopefully. Eiji nodded.

\---

Ramon tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited when a slender Asian man came in. "Hello Dr. Cranston. Out of translators?" he asked.

"You can say that, Kiryu-san." Dr. Cranston replied wearily.

"I'll help him," Kiryu-san volunteered happily. "Oh come on, Dr. Cranston... Not all of the Sentai think of the Power Rangers as children!" He added when Dr. Cranston gave him a look. 

"Yes, but most of them think of us as children." Dr. Cranston retorted. "The Zyurangers, for example."

"My team doesn't. The Zyurangers look at the rest of us Sentai as children too because they're legendary warriors." Kiryu-san argued. "Besides Kiyoshi asked me to help. She said Ramon was stubborn."

"If you want to help him, knock yourself out." Dr. Cranston finally acquiesced. Ramon frowned as he looked at the Sentai Red.

"You know," Kiryu-san whispered. "Turning your back on your Sentai after giving your word is not Brave...it's cowardly."

"What would you know?" Ramon quietly snapped back.

"Oh, I know plenty," Kiryu-san said sternly as he narrowed his eyes after they were transported into the English countryside. "Do you have any idea on how upset you made my comrade's wife?"

"Huh? Who would I know that my decision...you mean Mrs. Yorkland?" He asked. Kiryu-san nodded.

"Mrs. Yorkland as you call her, is Ian's, my black ranger's wife. You remind us of Ian before he became a team player. Look," Kiryu-san sighed in exasperation. "All I'm asking is that you listen to Paras before abandoning your ranger duties. Can you at least do that?" Ramon nodded finally.

They found Paras in the courtyard of the abandoned English castle. "Oh my...you brought me a useless greenhorn?" he asked gruffly. "I have no use for greenhorns who are also yellow-bellied cowards. What would your father say?"

"I don't have a father. Besides, last I checked, he was in jail." Ramon said stubbornly. Paras's eyes softened as he looked at Ramon.

"Child, without your participation...I fear the world will be destroyed. I need a partner who can be relentless but not reckless."

"My professor was killed by this cloaked guy." Ramon revealed without thinking. "I couldn't shoot to save his life."

"You may encounter that cloaked guy." Paras said, narrowing his eyes a bit. "So will you be a ranger?"

"Yes." This time his answer was without hesitation.

\--- 

Luckily, every zord gave its permission because through the viewing globe (Alpha 5 came back to Billy with King Lexian's consent and relief that Alpha 5 found his place after Zordon's passing and Alpha brought another viewing globe with him) the rangers could see Icelond. 

"Man, just when you think ancient history is just that, it slaps you in the face." Crispin commented.

"Crispin!" Declan groaned. Crispin's jokes were bad. "Dr. Cranston, how do we morph?" 

Dr. Cranston held a spare Dino Pistol and battery. He inserted it into the gun and handed it to Declan. "Say Dino Charge, Ranger Form before pulling the trigger."   
"Dino Charge, Ranger Form!" Declan declared before pulling the trigger. He instantly morphed. "This is cool! Let's go!" He left the classroom. Before the other rangers could follow, Jason held up a hand.

"Wait. I want to see how he lives up to the red ranger legacy first." Jason declared. The other former rangers nodded. A red ranger needed to be as good as his teammates if not better, so they understood Jason's decision for what it was - a need to see the newest successor live up to the title. However, it threw the new team off. 

\---

The former rangers stared at Declan through the viewing globe as he fought Icelond. “He’s savage.” Cam remarked as he folded his arms. All of the former rangers cringed when Icelond shot his freezing beam at Declan. However, they were surprised to see a half-frozen Tyranno place his head as a timely intervention between Declan and the freezing beam. “Just when I thought Declan was actually competent, his zord goes and does something to prove me wrong.” Cam added. Both Jason and Casey shot him scathing glares. 

“Cam, just because you have a low opinion of the reds after Shane doesn’t mean we feel the same way about the red rangers after us.” Jason countered. “The singer’s a decent fighter. Could use some polish on his karate skills, though.” He turned to Eiji. “Is there a chance you might help him with that, Kimura?” 

Eiji’s head came up, revealing that the new green was startled by the former red’s request. “I’ve actually been trying to get Declan to join the team since my freshman year and another kid attacked him. Declan was forced to defend himself and as a consequence, ended up breaking the other kid’s nose by accident.” Jason raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know why he won’t join.” 

“Could be your demeanor.” Ramon quickly interjected. “I remember when you first spoke to him, he was really startled." 

"Idiot!" Eiji exclaimed in Japanese. Ramon narrowed his eyes at the younger green. "Not you, Ramon. My mother's always reminding me to watch my body language around others." 

"I think it's time you morphed and joined Declan." Jason told the team. 

\--- 

Their joining Declan afforded the other former rangers a chance to watch their successors in action. "What on earth is he doing?" Zack asked. "Always relying on your blaster is a ranger no-no." 

"Big ranger no-no." Tommy agreed. “I always told the Dino Thunder rangers that the blaster didn’t make the ranger.” 

“Good notion.” Zack replied. “I heard your team had special powers.” 

“You don’t know the half of it. I was stuck with invisibility.” Tommy replied, making Zack laugh at the idea of an invisible Tommy. 

"Thank god, you picked a green who is serious and dedicated to his martial art." Cam commented as he watched Eiji fight. Billy tried to pick out candidates who reminded him of certain rangers. Eiji with his single-minded determination reminded Billy of Tommy and Cam, who were similar in some ways. 

"Martial arts, actually." Billy corrected. "Besides karate, he studies kendo." Cam absently nodded. "So...I take it that you are satisfied with my choice for your successor?" Billy hoped his son in law was satisfied. He had a feeling that it wasn't easy to please Cam.  Evelyn had described him as 'sarcastic and difficult' at best. 

"You exceeded all my expectations in that regard." Cam assured his father in law with an accompanying smirk before turning to Mike who was standing next to his wife. "Mike, what's your thoughts on our successor?" 

“I’ve got no complaints here. He makes me look unskilled with a sword and I wouldn’t be surprised if he surpassed both Jayden and Kevin with his mad skills.” Mike replied, raising his hands. “Jen, what do you think about the new pink?” The pink Time Force ranger stared at the screen.

"She seems eager but there's no danger of being a damsel in distress." Jen murmured thoughtfully. “Jasmine, what do you think?” 

“Mm. She’s feisty but there’s a down to earth quality that usually pink rangers don’t possess. I can’t tell you how many times Casey has to ask me to calm down per day.” Jen snorted at her successor's  assessment. “She’s a good fighter. I can’t get a sense of her animal spirit.” 

“Tiger, actually.” Casey replied. “Like us, but in reverse genders.” Jasmine groaned and muttered something about history repeating itself. 

“The lad’s got spunk.” Flynn McAllistair commented gruffly. “I’m impressed. It takes guts, not to mention a lot of strength to actually swing a viper like that.” Flynn was one of the two blue rangers Billy invited to help with their project. 

“Hmm. He’s competent.” Ethan added his two cents in. “Maybe a little too overeager, but he’ll do just fine.” Flynn nodded, showing he agreed with the older blue. 

“What is Declan doing?” Casey asked as he stared at the globe. “Did he just ask his zord to eat him?” Cam raised an eyebrow as did the other rangers. When the action ended in defeat for Icelond, everybody sighed in relief. 

\--- 

“We’ll leave the future to you guys.” Jason declared. “Of course if you need help, call on us, please. We’ll come running.” 

“Yeah. Once a ranger, always a ranger.” Zack chimed in. 

The teens formed a circle, put their hands together and simultaneously high-fived while saying ‘Power Rangers…’ 


End file.
